xanth_incarnates_rebirthfandomcom-20200214-history
The world
~Existence Arc~ The Existence arc was the first ever time that the world known as Xanth came into view. The world Xanth came into the world at the same time as a certain dragonborn did. That being said the Dragonborn was borne ironically on Xanth as their birthdates both matched the World of Xanth would be able to stabilize itself on a “pure” vessel. Of course the vessel for Xanth soon became the what could be called “The core” of the world. Xanth soon became stable enough to start supporting life, of course there was some incidents on Xanth at first. It was extremely unstable similar to earth's first period with meteors. Within a short span of time some outside interference helped out, stopping the meteors from actually destroying the potential for life on Xanth. After a few more decades Xanth was habitable by life. Xanth supported all types of life booming with an rich and diverse atmosphere. Of course the core of the world was heavily protected, not by the world itself but by the entity living within the core. The entity; otherwise known as Saya; could be basically called the embodiment of the world called Xanth. With both existence so closely linked it was generally hard to differ the two. Of course there was another being, who was a blood relative to the entity in the core who was able to occasionally enter it. Of course these two had a unique bond, but the World of Xanth still continued on. And thus the creation of the world. Find out more about the Infinity tree Lore ~Temporal Arc~ The temporal arc happened after Xanth came into Existence. New species such as totems, and spirits or ancestral beings came into view. At the same time, the residence of Xanth have evolved through time cultivating and evolving just generally as a civilization. Through a few decades some Xanthias became curious of the core of their world, through many unsuccessful attempts they’ve come to realize the core was just simply, unreachable. At this time the world also went through strange phenomenons, warps appearing in the fabric of space upon Xanth. Or course these were currently non harmful and would later serve as a medium for many people to come through in the future. The inconsistent temporal state of the world led some Xanthians to “evolve” up to ahead of their due time giving them a glimpse of a futuristic place in other worlds. This led to completely new ideas and denoted the rise of the New Religion. Of course this also was the starting point for Dratich Labs ~Techno Magi Remnants arc~ After the timewarp nodes appeared, the rise of a new mindset rose drastically different from the current one. This was what would soon lead to a colossal war in the future. The “new mindset” were people who would soon become known as those of “the New religion”. The Xanthians became soon started to drift apart becoming distant with one another. Soon enough some of the Xanthians began experimenting with their vision, taking what they saw and making it reality. This led to the rise of newer species such as Incarnates, Terebirths, and Foce Cyborgs. The new species had their own conscious and were generally physically stronger than regular Xanthians. At the same time there was a large rise of “evil beings”. They would have generally caused a problem in Xanth if it were not for the current peacekeeper in Xanth. Although to call this person a peacekeeper would be incorrect, as this person couldn’t even be considered a hero. At the same time Dratich Lab had made several breakthrough, with the help from an outside source they broke through several barriers being the first lab to actually achieve world teleportation and otherworldly traveling. Their breakthrough are not only limited to that, they also figured out how to infuse a human vessel with different powers. They were the first to actually infuse a human with demonic powers thus making that person the first prototype for Incarnates. During this time of the rise, there were people who did not care too much about this “futuristic view”. Those people didn't pay much mind to the newer ideas that came about. Though soon enough the “futuristic views” turned into something else and the Xanthians opinion on this changed. ~Collision war~ The collision war was a huge event in the past about a few centuries ago. It is something that the current civilians of Xanth do not look into anymore as it happened way too far in the past. It was still an important war that shaped the worlds and it’s history. There are many people who died during this war. Only a handful of survivors live to actually tell the tale. The tale goes on as a war that broke out between those of the old religion, the old religion being men and women born from actual parents, and the new religion, being men and women that were created in test tubes. The old religion was composed of beings such as vampires, yokai, totems, demons, angels, werewolves, etc. Whereas the new religion was composed of Incarnates Cyborgs, Homunculus’, etc. During this time many of those from the old religion felt they were being oppressed due to those from the new religion being made stronger then them. In a way they were unnatural as it seemed. The rift between the two religions soon turned into a feud, it would only need a short push in order to start a full out war between the two. At this time the the Drathenit Fallen Empire group had tried to solve things peacefully. As their group was composed of both the new and old religion people. As they tried to find a peaceful solution to this on going feud they only managed to convince a few people of the more peaceful solutions. At the same time “Cinder’s Creatures”,who were for the New Religion, rallied up those of the new religion. They convinced them that those of the old religion were not simply jealous but saw them as aberrations and sought to eradicate them. “Abyssal Entities” found out about this only after the rally started. While they were not in what some might call “good terms” they certainly were enemies with “Cinder’s Creatures” at the moment. So they allied themselves with those of the old religion. Claiming that those of the new religion sought to kill the “imperfect” ones. Of course this lead to a tense line between the two religions. All that was needed now was a tipping point. Nobody dared to attack each other yet because Xanth was known to be a peaceful world at this time. Despite what they heard they still were “kind” to each other even if they hated each other at the moment. The deeply rooted core values of the world still laid upon them, not only were they afraid of the consequences of what a world wide war might bring upon them, but they also had Saya to fear. The tipping point laid within a certain individual named Kiro. During this time Kiro murdered one of the new religions children. As he found this extremely satisfying he left the body for the people to find. When the body was found the new religion was furious at the old religion. But the people of the old religion were also furious at the new religion for believing that one of them would break the long peace between them. The abrupt anger from both sides fueled and soon exploded into an all out war between the two sides. The war was not a pretty one, it lasted for over a few decades only ending once The Dratich Labs had managed to make contact with an even more powerful entity. Thinking that this entity might be able to help them stop the war they pleaded for assistance. The entity agreed but instead of personally appearing like they had thought a new foe appeared. This new foe was a beast of sorts, it was unidentifiable in the aspects of what kind of beast it was but it held a demonic presence about it. Later on many would soon find out this beast was not even a demon of sorts, rather just a creature who was wreaking havoc from another world. The beast had already destroyed one world and it’s vast civilians and in doing so got bored and moved to the next world. Though unlike the last world the people of Xanth were decidedly stronger. The elementals and the espers were much more experienced fighters, some even being born in the war and raised to fight the opposing force. The Xanthians called the beast “The Annihilator” (The beast did have a name, but it was lost to the people). The creature was on no one side of the war, it only sought destruction. While Cinder’s Creature’s and Abyssal entities group was fine with this many people weren't. Both groups believed that the creature would destroy the other group, therefore both groups went into hiding in anticipation for a new world to rule. As stated in The Hakai Family Lore Cinder’s Creature sought world domination, and they believed that once the war was over they would be able to start anew and become the ruler of the land. Abyssal depths also had the same mindset and so both went underground into hiding, believing they were safe from the destruction. By now millions of people had died, both from the old religion and new. The feud between the two had only grown stronger as both sides had blood of their children on their hands. The war not only included those of the battle but innocent people who did not want anything to do with the feud. As this was the effect of war. Although both sides were tired in a sense that the feud seemed to have stretched out for much too long. It was then that “The Annihilator” attacked. “The Annihilator” sought power on a destructive level, it had the ability to destroy all things non living in a glance and caused immense mental pain to those who even tried to approach it. Some of the more competent fighters managed to get within a few kilometers of it but ultimately succumbed to a pain that was their own fault. The people of Xanth now had a new enemy. Yet they waged war against two enemies, those of the opposing religion and that of the creature called “The Annihilator”. This would be a very unwise decision made from both sides. “The Annihilator” chose no sides and wreaked havoc on both sides. It had barely been even a few days before the body count of “The Annihilator” extended that of both sides. Of course the people started to see the common enemy of their world but neither dared to actually help the “enemy”. At this time Avdel the former Lucifer Incarnate who had been fighting since his birth became the tipping point in the war. The child was on his seventh vessel by now and had grown weary and distressed of the death that surrounded him from both sides. On a whim he saved a totem from “The Annihilator” destruction. Unintentionally it caused the two to become attached to each other in the span of a few weeks. In those weeks the war became full blown on all sides. By this time it seemed like “The Annihilator” would win by default of the war between the two sides. “The Annihilator” Couldn’t be destroyed very easily, it’s very existence was set. It could not “die” and any damage it sustained was only converted into energy. It’s exact powers are yet to be fully revealed. At this time Avdel had tried to stop the creature on his own. It would have been a fruitless effort if he had not chosen to lure the creature to a critical place where there were the most people of both religions battling at the moment. His plan? It was to simply show them the bigger threat of this world, and try to prove to them that they were not each other enemies. The plan worked in expense of his death and many others. Yet it seemed to open the eyes of the people. It was only after half a decade or more after the destruction of many things that they were able to collaborate and do something. The people did not win the war by killing the beast, but they managed something else. They’ve have accomplished a feat of awakening the ruler from her long sleep. By sending the last three incarnates to plead the words have reached her as the world's fate now was in a perilous balance. The plea reached the ears, as “The Annihilator” could not be killed, his chemical biology was rewritten and he was turned to stone. Of course his conceptual form still existed but it was not able to approach the world again as it’s presence was eradicated. Overjoyed that “The Annihilator” had been vanquished they realized their wrong doings and sought to right both wrongs. But during this time “Cinder’s Creatures” and “Abyssal Depths” were both disappointed by the world shortcomings, but when they both tried to restart the rally both sides were aware. Now more susceptible to each others suggestion and a mutual peace between them they revolted against the two groups killing them off ultimately. Thus ending the long fought war. Category:Xanth's History